Me amas?
by Yue Akai
Summary: Edgar sigue con la propuesta de matrimonio,Lydia tiene sentimientos extraños,nuevos personajes celos y mucho mas es mi primer fic de esta pareja no sean duros quizás aya lemon
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Después de las aventuras que ha tenido desde que llego a Londres Lydia tiene problemas ya que Edgar no desiste de la propuesta de matrimonio y este hará todo lo posible para que Lydia acepte la propuesta de él lo cual provocará un lio en el corazón de Lydia

En esta aventura Lydia tendrá unos extraños sentimientos y habrá nuevas sorpresas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-La insistencia del Conde.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-QUE NO¡- decía una chica de pelo oxido

-Pero Lydia tenemos que elegir la fecha de la boda, no ves que ya no aguanto el amor que llevo dentro de mi- dijo poéticamente el chico rubio mientras le agarraba la mano

Rápidamente Lydia alejo su mano de ese mentiroso Conde

-Edgar sabes que la boda era para que Kelpie me dejara en paz y seguir siendo Doctora de hadas- dijo Lydia mientras caminaba en un hermoso jardín

-Pero Lydia hay….- no lo dejo terminar

-Además Kelpie me dijo que se había enamorado de Ermine y como es Kelpie de orgulloso si es verdad si no lo fuera no me lo hubiera dicho. Por lo tanto no hay que seguir fingiendo- dijo Lydia

-Pero YO TE AMO- dijo Edgar mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-Q-Q-Que haces¡ y NO me amas- dijo

-Mis palabras son tan difíciles de creer?-dijo triste el peli-rubio

-Si¡ si lo son- dijo mientras se apartaba de el

-Señor Edgar afuera esta una señorita esperándolo dice que es urgente- dijo Rave apareciendo en el momento justo

-Ah dile que enseguida voy. Lydia esto no ha terminado- dijo Edgar mientras se marchaba asía la mansión

Al llegar Edgar encontró a una joven mujer de piel blanca de ojos azules como el mar y pelo negro rizado ella era realmente hermosa y sin dudar Edgar decidió cortejar a la bella dama

-Oh bella señorita perdón por tardar tanto a su llamado- dijo Edgar mientras besaba la mano

-Oh no se disculpe conde- dijo la chica con una voz de un ángel

-Que voz tan hermosa tiene usted- dijo Edgar alagándola y la chica se puso roja

-Jajaja m-muchas gracias Conde- dijo sonrojada la chica

-*cof cof*-tocio Lydia para llamar la atención ya que la estaban ignorando

-Quien es usted- dijo inocentemente la chica

-Ella es mí** empleada** la hadas Lydia Carlton –

"_Como pensaba este Edgar es un mentiroso, pero de alguna forma me duele lo que dijo"pensó preocupada por sus sentimientos Lydia_

Oh ya veo buenas Tardes señorita Lydia- dijo la chica- yo me llamo Scarlett Scifer la duquesa un gusto conocerla –dijo mientras sonreía de forma arrogante pero ….hermosa

-Bueno señor Conde vengo porque tengo problemas ,mi hermano menor a desaparecido y sospecho que fue un duende que el siempre decía que lo asustaba

-Un duende? Y como sabia el que era un duende ….? – pregunto Lydia

-El podía ver hadas pero no le decía a nadie solo a mí. De hecho el tenia los ojos del mismo color que los suyos por eso los demás niños lo despreciaban- dijo Scarlett recordando con rencor como lo trataban los demás niños

-Entiendo- dijo el Conde recordándose de alguien

-Bueno are todo l posible para ayudarla- dijo Lydia determinadamente

-Muchas gracias - dijo feliz Scarlett- Pero hay algo mas según mi Hermanito Daisuke ,el duende era subordinado del príncipe ….lo cual es extraño y también había dicho algo de un tal Ulyses- dijo dudosa

-Umm al parecer el príncipe secuestro a tu hermanito no me sorprende- dijo con vos fría Edgar lo cual sorprendió a Scarlett

-Bueno Edgar sugiero que la señorita Scif-fue interrumpida

-Scarlett solo Scarlett-dijo la nombrada

-Bueno señorita Scarlett sugiero que se quede aquí por su seguridad ya que el príncipe debe haber sabido que usted sabe su secreto –

-Tienes razón Lydia- dijo Edgar

-Pero no tengo mis cosas aquí- dijo Scarlett

-No se preocupe le diré a Raven que traiga sus cosas solo dele la dirección de su casa- dijo el Conde

-De acuerdo- dijo un poco dudosa Scarlett

- Mientras voy a hablar con Edgar hable con Lydia de donde fue que vio la última vez a su hermanito- dijo Edgar mientras se marchaba

-Bueno Scarlett donde lo viste y como era el lugar-dijo

-Bueno a mi hermanito siempre lo molestaba en la casa y me conto que tenía un agujero en la mano- dijo Scarlett

-Un trasgo eh- dijo Lydia

-Un trasgo?que es?- pregunto Sacarlett

-Es un duende casero que vive en el hogar de carácter travieso e un hombre pequeño y cojo de la pierna derecha, con la piel morena, vestido de rojo y tocado de un gorro picudo también rojo, tiene un agujero en la mano izquierda. –dijo Lydia

-Oh ya veo lo describe como lo que me dijo mi hermanito-dijo Scarlett

-Pero no creo que el haya secuestrado al niño el solo talvez tuvo ayuda – dijo Lydia

-No lo se…-dijo Scarlett tratando de recordar

-Bueno será para después- cuando Lydia dijo eso Edgar entro

-Dentro de poco vendrá Raven con sus cosas-dijo

-Bueno gracias conde-la pelinegra se inclino en forma de agradecimiento

-No es nada, Lydia por favor trae una bebida para la señorita Scarlett y yo-dijo descaradamente el oji-malva

-JA¡ no me hagas reír no soy tu mesera soy tu hadas- dijo Lydia mientras se marchaba furiosa

-Yo lo are-dijo Tomkis

-Jajajaj muchas gracias Tomkis jajaj-dijo Edgar riéndose por la reacción de Lydia

-Señor si sigue asi,oh bueno mejor le traigo la bebida-dijo Tomkis mientras se marchava

-.-.-.-.-Con Lydia-.-.-.-..-.-.-

-Este Edgar que se cree que soy su sirvienta privada y que JA¡ y pensar que el cree que me voy a casar con el uggg- de pronto Lydia oyó un ruido y se sorprendió de lo que vio era nada mas ni nada menos que Ulyses

-Vaya vaya mira quien no es nada más ni nada menos que la estúpida Lydia-dijo Ulyses

Lydia trato de huir pero estaba rodeada de perros negros

A dónde vas mira te traje un regalo- dijo Ulyses mientras tiraba a un niño que realmente parecía estar mal estaba pálido y sus ojos casi no brillaban eran igual que los suyon en ese momento supo que era Daisuke

"Esto es malo" pensó

Ulyses agarro al niño del pelo lo cual provoco que el niño gimiera de dolor

-DETENTE- grito Lydia

-Bueno-dijo el rubio mientras tiraba al suelo al pequeño niño no mas de 5 años

-Si no quieres que lo mate ven con migo además mira estas rodeada- Lydia no tuvo mas que otra salida que aceptar

-Está bien pero déjame cargar y curar al niño-dijo Lydia

-Bueno pero lo curaras en tu celda-dijo Ulyses mientras le ponía un collar en el cuello a Lydia

-Por si escapas-dijo pero Lydia no sabía que iba a hacer ese collar mágico supone si escapa

En la oscuridad un pequeño gato desaparecía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic Del Conde y El hada espero que les haya gustado por cierto el fic fue inspirado en LA NOVELA **

**Agradesco a Erika-chan por traducirla no se lo puedo agradecer en su foro porque no se como dejarle un comen (T^T) hablando de comens dejen aunk sea 4 plissss**


	2. Planeando el rescate

**Oh Kami-sama cuantos errores cometí en el anterior capítulo me disculpo por eso..bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y esta vez es más largo jejeje**

**RED:al fin te inspiraste ya me canse de que lloraras porque no tenias inspiración **

**Yue: ya ya bueno di el disclaimer RED**

**RED: tsk ya va bueno…los personajes no nos pertenecen…solo Daisuke y Scarlett …si nos pertenecieran haríamos la segunda temporada en el anime y Edgar ya hubiera pasado a ser padre XDD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_***-*-*Con Lydia -*-*-***_

Pov Lydia

Hemos llegado a un lugar oscuro, en el camino gracias a Kami-sama encontré algunas medicinas gracias a las hadas de por ahí…estoy perdida no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde me encontraba ..lo bueno era que Daisuke ya estaba mejor…Estúpido Ulyses me repugna su actitud como pueden haber personas tan malas al menos en Escocia no lo habían ..bueno yo que se solo la pasaba con mis hadas ahhh como extraño eso..

De pronto Ulyses me saco de mis pensamientos. Estábamos solos no estaban sus perros era un momento perfecto para darse la vuelta y escapar con Daisuke

-Entra- me ordeno, pero lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta y correr no había pasado no mas 3 pasos y sentí como caí al piso de espaldas para no aplastar a Daisuke

-Buen intento…pero ese collar es mágico..si yo ordeno que te paralice lo hace …pero si ordeno a que te mate…*sonrisa oscura*..Te ma-ta-rá jajaja

Sentí miedo, me sentí inútil apuesto que mi madre sabría como arreglar esto yo…yo soy una completa inútil…

De pronto me pude mover

-Anda entra si no lo haces..pues ya sabes-dijo Ulyses mientras me habría la jaula me levante con dificultad y entre junto a Daisuke

Lo acosté en esa cama de metal; realmente me pareció una cárcel esta lugar…por suerte tenía un chaleco (Yue:o suéter como quieran llamarlo) lo tape …

En este lugar realmente hace frio dije mientras abrazaba a Daisuke para tener más calor aunque era yo la que estaba mas fría…por suerte poco a poco nos fuimos calentando…..

End Pov

Mientras tanto con Nico

***-.-.-.-.-. Nico-.-.-.-.-.-.***

Tsk fue suerte que estaba molestando a esa pequeñas hadas nunca me imagine que Lydia estaría ahí ..ese estúpido conde de seguro la a echo enojar de nuevo se veía molesta nunca espere que la secuestraran en ese mismo instante ;esta Lydia solo me trae problemas

Al fin eh llegado..pero antes de entrar vi como ese Conde estaba besando a una mujer como esperaba ese tipo no es de confiar….Sera mejor que no le diga lo que ha pasado con Edgar mmm mm pero quien más me podrá ayudar ..YA SE! Al fin Kelpie me es útil

Corrí hacia un lago que había cerca y grite

-Kelpi,levantate caballo holgazán Lydia esta en problemaaas-grite

-Tsk como te atreves a llamarme holgazán si no fuera porque eres amiga de Lydia no te comería, que quieres estoy a punto de tener una cita- dijo algo sonrojado..vaya nunca me imagine esto

-Lydia ha sido secuestrada-dije serio

-Y ya le dijiste a ese estúpido conde?- me pregunto igual de serio

-Ese conde ha engañado a Lydia cuando le iba a decir la vi besándose con una mujer tsk que se cree eso conde jugando con los sentimientos de Lydia..si no fuera por el Lydia no habría ido a ese bosque y no la hubiera secuestrado ese estúpido Ulysses ..ya me imagino lo molesta que se va a poner cuando le cuente lo que e visto…bueno no es hora de estar hablando de eso vamos hay que rescatarla antes de que le hagan daño- dije

-Está bien vamos-dijo Kelpie

End de Pov

-.-.-.-

Lo que no sabían Nico y kelpie era que alguien había escuchado su conversación

-.-.-.-.-

Pov Raven

Cuando iba a decirle a Kelpie que cuidara bien de mi hermana ya que la señorita Lydia dijo que tenía responsabilidad de cuidar a Ermine

Nunca espere lo que dijo Nico; tengo que informarle al señor Edgar

Corrí lo suficiente mente rápido llegue en menos de un minuto

El señor Edgar estaba con la señorita Scarlett

-Disculpe señor Edgar me e resbalado a causa de eso lo eh besado cuanto lo siento -dijo casi en lagrimas la señorita Scarlett

-No llore usted..Simplemente fue un accidente ..relajese-dijo el señor Edgar

-Señor Edgar- hable por fin- La señorita Lydia ha sido secuestrada, lo e sabido gracias a Nico

-QUE? ..bueno sabes quien fue?-dijo tratándose de calmarse

-Si según Nico ah sido Ulysses mientras caminaba por el bosque-dije

-Entiendo..Raven busca a Nico y pregúntale donde ah sido –dijo serio

-Entiendo dije marcándome – bueno como se supone que no debía haber escuchado eso comencé a buscar el olor de la señorita Lydia ..bueno intentaba ….

Logre ver unas hadas muy brillantes todavía se me hace difícil mirarlas pero gracias a la señorita Lydia puedo casi verlas y hablar con ellas

Les pregunte si la habían visto y ellas me mostraron el camino era una cueva extraña

Regrese y le habise al señor Edgar

End Pov

Mientras tanto nuestro protagonista estaba en una oscura jaula

Pov Lydia

Estaba sentada mientras abrazaba a Daisuke que porfin estaba despertando después de 2 largas horas

Empezo a abrir sus ojitos Kami como me gustaría tener un hijo aww seria tan lindooo la pregunta es quien será el padre..No se porque se me vino a la mente Edgar ..Oh ya se a despertado

Quie- ahg-se torcio de dolor

-No te muevas todavía estas herido – dije con voz dulce..bueno lo intentaba

-Quien e-eres tu?-me pregunto con sus hermosos ojitos verdes miel un poco asustado

-Tranquilo soy amiga de tu hermana Scarlett eres Daisuke no?- dije

-Si ..pero como lo sabes-me pregunto mm

-Bueno tu hermana llego a pedir nuestra ayuda yo soy la Dr. De hadas Lydia Cartton

-Mucho gusto en conocerla-dijo sonriendo el niño en ese momento llego Ulysses

-Vamos prisionera su majestad me a ordenado llevarte con el,ja¡ no tengo ni idea que es lo que ve en una mujer como _tu_-dijo ese estúpido miserable uuuuyyyy como lo odiooooo

-Que pasara con el-dije señalando a Daisuke

-Tranquila el también ira con tigo quizás su majestad lo venda,oh haga sus experimentos con el – osea que hará lo mismo que hizo con Edgar no permitiré eso

-Caminen-dijo mientras abría la celda

"Mmm esperen,Ulyses no dijo que estaba interesada en mi?, pero ni siquiera soy linda ..no me digan que el…uggg no lo pienses…tranquila el no te va sacar el cerebro..relajatee…piensa en algo bonito..piensa en algo bonito…"

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos Ulyses nos ordeno que nos subiéramos a un carruaje …si desgraciadamente con el…

Daisuke estaba asustado tuve que abrazarlo durante el viaje..no..el secuestro pero extrañamente el carruaje paro

-Que pasa idiota- dijo este mientras salía del carruaje…idiota…aproveche que él no estaba viendo y le dije a Daisuke que corriera hacia el norte y buscara a unas hadas y les dijiera que lo guiaran a la mansión Ashenbert

-El caballero azul?...Pero que pasara con tigo-me pregunto asustado

-Si..y..Tranquilo..estaré bien ahora corre- le ordene y lo vi correr hasta perderlo de vista

-Tsk…HEY que a pasado con el mocoso-dijo Ulyses mientras tiraba de mi cabello

-Nada que a ti te importe-le dije tratando de no mostrar dolor ..pero DUELEEEEE

-TSK no importa, morirá allí tengo a muchos de mis sirvientes en esos alrededores- oh oh ahora temo por su seguridad Okaa-san por favor que este segurooo

-Ja lo bueno es que te tengo a ti..su majestad no se pondrá furioso –dijo con sonrisa…bueno malvada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto con Raven

Me encontré a un niño siendo asechado por unos lobos negros que eran sirvientes de Ulyses deduje que era Daisuke

Rápidamente acabe con ellos…el niño asustado pensó que lo iba matar así que solo extendí mi mano

-Quien eres tu- dijo mientras agarraba mi mano

-Raven-conteste

-Cierto señor secuestraron a Lydia necesito ayuda sálvela por favor-me suplico llorando

-Tranquilo yo venía a rescatarte al igual que la señorita Lydia- en ese momento el señor Edgar salió del árbol

-Oh Raven con que aquí estabas..dedujo que ese es Daisuke- dijo

-Si Edgar-sama-respondi

-Señor usted es el caballero azul-al parecer noto su espada

-Así es- dijo sonriendo

-Lydia me dijo que lo buscara nos ayudara?- pregunto….como era la palabra ..así…inocentemente

-Si después de todo ella es mi hada-si ella es su prometida

-Bueno en marcha- dijo Edgar-sama mientras caminaba hacia nuestra misión rescatar a la señorita Lydia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CHANG CHANG CHANG CHANG**

**Hello bueno aquí se los dejo espero que sea de su agrado me despido~**


	3. El Rescate

Perdón por la tardanza apenas tengo tiempo de fijarme en mi face pero aquí ta el contiiii

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Lydia

-.-.-.

Ulysses me llevo a una gran mansión que estaba protegido por guardias de la reina?

-Vamos este es la "pequeña" cabaña del príncipe-dijo Ulysses

-Espera que hago yo aquí no se…-mejor no digo nada no quiero que me quiten el cerebro pronto

-Eso as silencio-

-hmp-estupido Ulysses..ahora que lo pienso no se supone que una dama no insulta..Aunque que no importa, no me puede leer la mente!

-Vamos-dijo mientras los guardias abrían paso

Llegamos a un cuarto y unas sirvientas estaban ahí ,el cuarto era hermoso…sigo sin entender que hago aquí

-Preparenla-eh?

-Si señor-dijieron todas juntas

Ulysses cerró la puerta con llave y oí como se alejaba. Sentí unos pasos de las sirvientas acercándoseme. Voltee una me agarró de mi brazo izquierdo y la otra del derecho. Comenzaron a desvestirme..

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-creo que mi grito se escucho por todo el palacio

-.-.-.-Con Ulysses-.-.-.-

-Señor ya llego el paquete-dije mirando el respaldar de el sillon donde estaba sentado el príncipe

-Bien hecho Ulysses .Cuando este lista tráemela-

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?- se oyó el grito de esa estúpida mujer

-Jjajajaja esto será muy interesante-dijo el príncipe deduje que estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el fuego

-.-.-.-.-.-. Lydia-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esperen un momento que hacen?-dije

-Señorita porfavor deje que la vistamos si no seremos masacradas-dijo entre lagrimas una sirvienta-me quede quieta dejando de luchar

-Esta bien-ellas sonrieron

-Muchas gracias Señorita-digieran unísonas

Después de diez minutos de luchar para que me estriparan la cintura con una de esas fajas, después de otros 20 minutos maquillándome y vistiéndome estaba lista fue como aquella vez con Ermine ni yo misma me eso tocaron deduje que era Ulysses

-Esta lista?-dijo el

-Si señor-metio la llave en la puerta y abrió apenas me vio se le pusieron los ojos bien grandes

-Increible-hmp

Se despertó de su emmm ensoñación? Y me ordeno que caminara

Estaba con un vestido blanco muy lindo, con una rosa blanca en mi cabello amarrado en medio moño los pelos sueltos de atrás caía ondulado y mi pava liza

-Vamos-

-…-solo me quede en silencio la verdad no entendía que hacía yo vestida así

Entramos a un cuarto lo primero que vi fue el respaldar del sillón y la persona que estaba parada poco a poco se levanto

-Principe-sama aquí esta lo que me ah ordenado-

-eh?-fue lo único que logre articular cuando voltee a ver me sorprendí de quien era esa persona

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Edgar,Raven y Daisuke-.-.-.-.

-Raven cuando llegamos?-pregunte estaba desesperado por lo que le podían hacer a Lydia

-Ya casi señor por cierto la señorita Scarrlet y Ermine están detrás de nosotros-

-mm entendido ,Daisuke quieres estar con tu hermana?-le pregunte al niño que apenas menciono Raven a su hermana su cara se ilumino

-puedo?-pregunto con la inocencia que yo perdí a esa edad más o menos

-claroo,pare-le dije al conductor

Daisuke bajo de el coche y subió al otro en eso oí los gritos de felicidad de Scarlett eso provoco la ansiedad de ver a Lydia

-.-.-.-Con Lydia-.-.-.-.-.-

-Edgar?-acaso era Edgar el que estaba enfrente de mi? Pero era diferente sii sus ojos no son malva ceniza

-No me compares con algo que dejo de ser humano-dijo el príncipe serio la diferencia era que sus ojos eran un tipo morado oscuro profundo lleno de maldad

-JA! Querras referirte a ti mismo como alguien puede experimentar con un ser humano ni siquiera un animal sería tan cruel como usted - dije pero que e hecho,gemí de dolor por culpa de este maldito collar; caí al piso

-jajajaja Ulysses déjame solo quiero jugar con mi nueva mascota -dijo el principe mientras sonreia macabramente,ademas de que no me gustaba cómo suena eso

Poco a poco se me acercaba trate de alejarme arrastrándome como si fuera un gusano inpulsandome con mis brazos pero este me majo mi mano

Con dolor grite poco a poco sentía como mi mano palpitaba del dolor

-no no no quédate quieta mascotita – me dijo con malicia, no me quedaba otra

-Párate!- lo hize porque apuesto que si no lo hacía me aria algo incorpore con la poca dignidad que me quedaba

-Siéntate- me volvió a ordenar. Me senté en el sillón que señalo donde él estaba sentado antes

-Buena chica ahora voy a darte un premio – dijo,cual? Dejarme libre?

Se me acerco y me beso. Me puse tiesa no me movía para nada,el descarado ni pidió entrada ;pero no se la di, entonces me mordió tan fuerte que me sangro el labio. Luche pero este me golpeo mi mejilla

-Si no te quedas quieta te cortare en mil pedazos mientras estas viva pero si lo haces lo minimo que puedes hacer es disfrutar – tengo mucho miedo no me quedo otra que hacerlo sabia en el nivel que estaba

Me beso bruscamente. Tengo su lengua invadiendo mi boca, poco después me iba bajando el vestido ,el ,me quito la faja dejando mis pechos al descubierto para masajearlos

-BASTAAA PARAAAA PORFAVOR – dije llorando

-Jajajajajajajajajajaj- de pronto no me podía mover al parecer era de nuevo el collar no solo me electrocutaba si no que también me quito las fuerzas asi llevandose en mi la única protección para mi intimidad

-Jajajajaj no dejare pasar esta oportunidad ni loco,tu piel es suave – dijo mientras mordía mis pechos provocándome dolor

-BASTAAAA!-dijo alguien mientras entraba poco después solo vi oscuridad

-Edgar-fue lo único que logre pronunciar antes de caer completamente inconsciente

POV EDGAR

Tsk no puedo creer que ese bastardo se atrevió a violar a MII Lydia,lo mataree

Empuñe mi espada fuertemente y me lance en ataque

-Señor vienen demasiados y la reina también-me informo Raven, maldicion

-Por esta vez te salvaste –dije mientras agarraba a Lydia y sus ropas

Escapamos rápidamente

-.-.-.-.-Poco después-.-.-.-

Estabamos ya en el carruaje camino a casa poco a poco Lydia se despertó ya hombre que soy obviamente no la vestí yo si no tenía en mis brazos eso era lo único que me calmaba mi furia

-Edgar-susurro y poco a poco lagrimas comenzaron a salir se recostó en mi hombro para llorar

-TENIA MUCHO MIEDO – dijo sollozando fuertemente

Vi como poco a poco el demonio de Raven comenzaba a despertar lo mire a los ojos para que se calmara no se arriesgara para regresar

-Prometo que la próxima vez te cuidare. Prometo que te protegeré – le dije

-Idiota – fue lo único que dijo que mas que ofenderme me calmo porque supe que estaría bien

Ya era de noche y Lydia se fue a dormir dijo que quería estar sola

END EDGAR

POV LYDIA

Me siento sucia me metí a la ducha restregándome hasta dejarme la piel roja .Salí ya satisfecha .Apuesto que mi madre sabría que hacer …ahora que lo recuerdo no hay un libro donde salen hadas que me pueden ayudar para defenderme y protegerme?.No sé porque pero quiero estar con de aquel abrazo que me dio me sentí protegida pero tengo miedo a que sea un juguete mas de el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí se los dejo espero que les haya gustado


	4. Vincent

¡Hola!,¡como pueden observar e vuelto y con nuevas armas!. *risa diabólica*

Como sea me disculpo por la demora de la actualización de este fic ha demorado ya que mi adorada musa.

RED: **¡Aye!,aunque me amarraste y me secuestras,yo que pensé que era el lado psicópata tuyo.**

Se tomo unas grandes vacaciones,unas muy largas vacaciones e de en este fic.

Pero e de decir que no e muerto

RED: Aun

Emm,como sea no los interumpo mas y dejo el siguiente capitulo solo espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

><p>Realmente e estado preocupado.<p>

Lydia no ha salido de su alcoba hace dos días,¡dos días!,es increíble que solo se le pueda ver cuando abre la puerta para dejarle su comida.¡Esque nisiquiera se digna a bajar para cenar!.

Mientras que yo solo me quedo aquí sentado en mi despacho esperando a que ella se asome por la gran puerta de madera.

¡Pero no!.

Ni siquiera e podido o tratado conquistarla en estos dos días solitarios como la lluvia de Noviembre.

Realmente me de todo no debe ser lindo que alguien te trate violar.

No se que hacer.

Dios tal vez merezco morir,debí haberla protegido adecuadamente.

¡Se supone que yo soy su prometido!.

–¡Edgar J.C Ashember! – gritaba Lydia algo por no decir _muy_ enojada.

–¡Lydia! – articule por fin después de la grata sorpresa de verla_ aquí._

–¡No vieras soy la modelo mas codiciada de todo el país! – dijo con tono de sarcasmo,claro esta.

– Pero si eso es obvio querida – dije mientras le tomaba las manos de manera seductora.

–¡Si claro!,¡como sea e venido a mostrarte lo que he estado haciendo estos dos días en mi cuarto! – chillaba emocionada.

Rara reacción viniendo de ella.

– ¿Que miro? – pregunte pero ella inmediatamente susurro unas palabras y saco un poco de polvo.

Estiro sus manos y comenzó a formar un tipo de pulsera hecha de hilos negros formando un tipo de trenza.

Poco después vi que una esmeralda flotaba junto a ella y se juntaba con la pulsera.

– Ves – susurro suavemente señalando lo obvio.

–¿Que es? – pregunte, mientras estiraba mi mano para agarrar la dichosa pulsera.

– ¡Dios Edgar!,¿acaso eres ciego?,¡es obvio que es una pulsera!– dijo o rio algo sonrojada tratando de contener la burla en sus palabras cosa que extrañamente no me enojo si no que me dio gracia.

– No me refiero a eso me refiero a que no es normal,¿o me equivoco? –

– Sorprendentemente no te equivocas ya que en si no es cualquier pulsera, es mágica para ser pulsera no solo es mágica también protege al usuario de cualquier otro tipo de magia ya sea oscura o buena. – termino de explicar.

– Pero Lydia yo nunca me equivoco en deducciones – reclame.

– No Edgar, te equivocas de nuevo – dijo apartando su cara solamente mostrando su perfil mientras enrollaba sus brazos así una imagen de niña mimada a la cual no le dan su dulce.

– ¡Oh Lydia te ves tan adorable! – reí

– Cambiando de tema,¿como esta Daizuke? – me pregunto cambiando radicalmente.

– Bien aunque algo preocupado por ti – respondi inmediatamente.

– ¡Bien! –

– Oye Lydia,¿donde aprendiste eso? – pregunte

Así me empezó a explicar sobre ese libro de su madre.

* * *

><p>Después de esa larga explicación de lo que decía el libro me dirigí al parque esperando a encontrar a la hada que necesitaba para hacer otro objeto de protección y ¿porque no? hacer un contrato con alguna hada que me ayude.<p>

Mi madre decía que entre mas hadas amigas mejor.

Que probablemente sea cierto.

Voy toda feliz de la vida ya que era un día hermoso.

Hable con unas cuantas hadas de aquí por aya.

Cuando escuche como alguien se acercaba a mi.

Sorprendentemente era.

* * *

><p>– Oye hermana,¿como estara Lydia? – preguntaba el pequeño en los regasos de la Señorita Scarlett.<p>

– Apuesto que bien muy bien,cariño – respondió esta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Hermana esta rara – comento algo asustado Daizuke.

– ¡Claro que no! – respondio esta mientras le jalaba las mejillas

"Apuesto que esta excelente" pensó la chica

* * *

><p>– ¿Vincent?,¡Dios! – dije sorprendida ante la aparición de mi casi primo.<p>

– ¡Lydia!,¡cuanto tiempo! – respondio mi querido rubio de ojo esmeralda y amarillo de cuerpo esplendido y cabellera expectacularmente suave y larga,mientras me abrazaba.

– ¡Que grata sorpresa! – dije respondiendo a su apretado abrazo de oso.

– ¡Apuesto que si!,¿Cuantos son ya?,muchos años casi 10 –

– ¿Que trae a este lindo hombre por aquí? – hable en tono "juguetón"

– Obviamente es por el motivo de esta dulce doncella de espectacular mirada – respondio este siguiendo el juego

– ¡Oh vaya!, me siento muy alagada – dije mientras me le acercaba y le abrazaba.

– ¡Vaya que has crecido pequeña! – rio este respondiendo a mi abrazo.

– Tenia que hacerlo algún día noble señor – rei también.

* * *

><p>– Señor – hablo Reven interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.<p>

–¿Si? – pregunte dejando de escribir.

– La Señorita Lydia esta coqueteando con alguien – dijo rápidamente.

Apenas dijo eso yo rompí la pluma y lo único que articule decir fue..

–¿¡Perdón!? –

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo y nos despedimos cordialmente<p>

RED: **¡Sayonara!, dejen sus malditos reviews,¡Aye!.**

Eso no es lindo Red.


	5. Disputa

Hello,como pueden apreciar he vuelto, si se que me demore mucho, lo siento.

Me disculpo por la demora, enserió.

Mi musa se fue de vacas.

Y después volvió.

Antes les quiero informar que entre mas pronto lleguen reviews actualizo instantáneamente!

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencias: Desangramiento de ojos por horrores ortográficos.

Onomatopeyas

* * *

><p><strong>Mi<strong> hermosa y delicada Lydia, ¿coqueteando?.

¡Imposible, ¡inaudito!.

Raven debe estar alucinando.

— Deberías de dejar de tomar Whisky Raven —

— Nunca he tomado Señor, usted lo sabe muy bien —

Lo dice tan tranquilo como siempre que cualquiera diría que es verdad.

Y hasta un terco como yo sabe que es verdad.

Pero como ya dije, soy terco.

— Como tu digas, creo que debemos hablar de como aguantar el alcohol — comente riendo.

— Pero, Señor —

— Ap Ap Ap — "dije" mientras cerraba mi mano como si fuera un pico — hablamos después.

Raven solo suspiro.

Después de eso me retire al jardín trasero, no es como si realmente sospechara de que mi hermosa Hada estuviera revoloteando con quien no debía. No,absolutamente no, yo confío en **mi** hermosa Lydia porque ella es inocente y pura como la flor que se abre ante los rayos del embargo, ella todavía no es una flor, ella es un capullo y yo seré el sol que produzca que sus bellos pétalos se abran y lo lograre de la forma que he conseguido desde joven.

Seduciendola.

Porque yo realmente quiero que ella sea solo mi hermosa flor en el desierto.

Caminaba tranquilamente en los pastizales de mi hermoso jardín, debería de poner mas rosas blancas.

Mientras pensaba en eso giraba para dirigirme al pequeño laberinto que poseía.

Pero de pronto escuche risas.

Sabia perfectamente de quien era esa risa y sinceramente no me incomodaba esa risa, el único problema era con quien se juntaba la risa de mi hada, porque, como ya dedujeron, esa risa provenía de un hombre que estaba con **mi** hada.

* * *

><p>Vincent era realmente gracioso y simpático, desde pequeños nos llevábamos bien.<p>

Es una lastima que solo estuvimos un año juntos,pero almenos nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de cartas.

A veces le pedía a Kelpie que se las mandara para que Edgar no se diera cuenta porque Dios sabe que es capaz de hacer ese idiota cuando esta celoso.¡No me lo quiero ni imaginar!.

—¿Tienes algún pretendiente pequeña? — la pregunta de Vincent me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

¿Pretendiente?, la verdad no había pensado buscar un pretendiente.

Digo no es como si Edgar me dejara en paz con sus estúpidas mentiras pero,¿un pretendiente?.

— No la verdad ninguno — comente pensativa.

Vincent se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y sonrio de manera tan galante que me hizo sonrojar.

— Entonces no tengo ningún rival — con voz seductora y profunda se me acerco lentamente.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba apunto de robar un beso de mis virginales labios pero yo sabia perfectamente que iba hacer,digo es casi mi hermano.

Yo le seguí el juego así que me fui acercando también.

Pero algo me jaló del brazo fuertemente o mejor dicho alguien y mi instinto me decía de quien provenía tan fuerte abrazo.

— Con todo respeto Señor,¿que demonios cree que usted hace? — gruñó una voz demasiado conocida para mi.

Era Edgar que me sostenía de manera posesiva.

Me hizo sonrojar hasta mis orejas,¿pero quien demonios se cree?.

— Ed.. — pero fui cruelmente interrumpida.

— ¡No hables Lydia hablaremos seriamente en la mansión!, ahora Señor si me disculpa me retiro con mi prometida y no quiero volver a verlo cerca de mis jardines — gruñía fuertemente cosa que era malo ya que Vincent..

—¿Y usted quien demonios es?, ¡ni siquiera ha dejado que Lydia hable! — grito igual de furioso Vincent.

Yo iba ha interrumpir tal disputa pero no me dejaron ni siquiera abrir la boca.

—¿Lydya?,¿quien es usted para llamarla tan informalmente?, para usted ella es la Señoria Carltton — lo ultimo Edgar lo dijo tan fríamente que el ambiente se puso tenso.

— ¡Pequeña Granuja! — grito Vincent.

¡Si no paraba esto iban a terminar luchando con espadas!.

— ¡Ya basta! — grite lo mas fuerte que mis órganos respiratorios me lo permitieron.

— Pero Ly.. —

— ¡Nada de peros Vincent,pareces un niño!, y tu Edgar...¡suéltame!, ¡tu deberías de estar tan avergonzado como Vincent! — grite furiosa mientras me separaba de sus brazos o al menos lo intentaba, pero me fue imposible separarme de tan formidos brazos.

Y silenciosamente Edgar me llevo en sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—¡B-bájame!,oye bájame!,¡ ,bájeme en este instante! — pero mis protestas no fueron escuchadas así que Vincent iba a ir en mi ayuda pero antes de dar un paso Raven lo golpeo hábilmente en el cuello provocando su desmallo.

—¡Raven! — grite en protesta por tal acto de brutalidad.

— Llévalo al cuarto de invitados especiales y tu Lydia vendrás ha hablar seriamente conmigo —

Creo que estoy metida en un gran lío.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh<strong>

¿Qué tal?,¿les ha gustado?

**Si es así montón de insectos dejen su review que esta estúpida los ocupa para seguir la continuación.**

Tu eres igual de estúpida que yo.¡Perdón por los errores que encuentren, pero esto lo hago por diversión y no como algún tipo de profesión!

**じゃまた！**  
>Jya mata !<p> 


End file.
